Just Friends
by idHitItTwice21
Summary: Casey wants Derek, but Derek doesn’t want Casey back. He agrees to be friends with her but eventually he starts to grow feelings for her as they get closer. Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

It has been about one month since I figured out that I like Derek Venturi. Me, Casey McDonald the goodie goodie had fallen for her step-brother. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone but again being Casey i couldn't keep it a secret for too long. So I told Lizzie and Emily. They said it was pretty obvious I liked him. I couldn't believe it was obvious to people that i like him!

Today was the day i decided I would tell Derek how I felt towards him. I couldn't keep it a secret much longer with the way I've been acting around him lately. Even though I knew I had to tell him I like him I couldn't stop arguing with myself over telling him or not. I was starting to go crazy. '_I have to tell him how I feel. But what if he doesn't like me back? I just have to, its now or never. Never sounds good to me. No! I can do this and I will do this.' _Sighing I stood up from my bed and walked to Derek's room. I knocked on the door and soon Derek stood there with his infamous smirk on his face.

"what do you want Casey?"

"I uh…we need to talk about something." avoiding his stare I went and sat on his bed.

"what's so important that you had to interrupt me while I was doing homework?"

"oh please like you ever do homework, and can you please just be serious for one moment?"

Rolling his eyes he mumbled a simple "fine"

"okay, um I just wanted to tell you that lately I have been doing some thinking about some feelings i've had for awhile now and I have came to terms with the fact that I might possibly… like you." I blurted out and just stared at him waiting for his response.

"Derek, um are you going to say anything?"

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and said "Casey, I don't like you like that…I'm sorry"

**A/N: im not the best writer, but I will try to make the rest of my chapters a little bit longer and a bit more descriptive im trying to work on my writing skills. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Right then, right when he said those words "Casey, I don't like you like that" I felt like my heart was breaking. I always knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't like me, but I was hoping it wouldn't be true. All I felt like doing was crying my eyes out. I blinked back my tears and looked up into Derek's eyes.

"oh well then I'll just leave, sorry for bothering you." I felt so embarrassed. I was crazy to think he would like me. As I started to walk past him and out his door he grabbed me by the arm. Trying not to cry I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something.

"Casey I'm sorry. Its just I think of you as a step-sister. But maybe we could just be friends?"

"yeah, sure…we can be friends I guess, but I have to go now...big project to work on." I ran into my room and started to cry. I didn't even make it to my bed. I just fell right in front of the door. Minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Casey! Let me in!" I heard Lizzie's voice from the other side of the door. I stood up and opened the door.

"Casey. What happened?" she said with a look of worry on her face.

"Derek. Said. He Doesn't. Like. Me. Like. That!" I said in between sobs. Soon Lizzie was enveloping me in a hug.

"Casey im so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"no Lizzie, I just need some time alone, I'll call you if I need you"

Lizzie sighed, gave me a hug and walked out of my room.

I continued to cry for awhile until i started thing about what Derek said "maybe we could just be friends." Those words had hurt at first but maybe being friends with Derek wouldn't be such a bad thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so this chapter isn't much longer than the first chapter, it might actually be shorter. But i promise the next chapter will be much longer than the first two. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I put on some blue jean shorts and a light blue tank top. I walked downstairs and was surprised to see that Derek was already up and dressed. I walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"good morning." I said smiling at Derek, as if just yesterday I wasn't telling him my deepest darkest secret.

He mumbled a simple "hey" and stared at me.

"So Derek what are you doing today?" I went and sat down across from him at the island.

"Nothing at all. What about you?"

"well I was wondering…if you wanted to just go to the park and talk?"

"uh, sure sounds fun" he was giving me that same old smirk, that smirk that always made me want to kiss him senseless.

The car ride to the park was quiet besides the music that was playing from the radio. When we were finally at the park we went and sat on the swings.

"So Derek…how's school? I said trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"boring and hard, I mean since when is there letters included in math?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how bad he is when it comes to school.

"So Casey, how's school going for you?"

"you know same old same old?"

"so you mean your still a grade grubbing klutz?"

"Der-ek!" I giggled while hitting him in the arm.

"I was just kidding Casey." he said smiling at me.

For about two hours we just sat in the park talking about the most pointless things you could think of.

On the way home neither one of us would talk so I decided to finally speak up.

"I had a really fun time with you today Derek" I said looking straight ahead to avoid looking at him.

"yeah I had fun with you too, your actually pretty cool."

For the next two months me and Derek had been hanging out quite often. I just hid my feelings for him hoping one day he might feel the same way too. In my opinion everything was going pretty good. He rarely went on dates as much as he used to which was way better for me. I just hate seeing him go out on dates with those pathetic girls and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell how jealous I was of them, not because they were idiots in ridiculously small clothing but because they got to date Derek.

-------------------------Derek's POV----------------------------------

For the past two months things between me and Casey have been great we hang out often and we rarely even fight anymore. But for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her. Today was Saturday and i had absolutely nothing to do. I staid in my room trying to avoid Casey and to get all my thoughts off of her. I tried getting her off my mind but nothing was working, so I called Sam to come over and help me figure out what was wrong with me.

About ten minutes later Sam was here and we sat in my room playing babe raider.

"I cant stop thinking about Casey and I can't figure out why" I said rubbing my temples, this was really stressing me out.

"Maybe you like her dude."

"Ha! That's not it, I mean she's cute, smart, fun to be around and all but I do not like her. I mean she's my step-sister anyways."

"Oh who cares if your step-siblings, everyone at school already thinks you guys would be cute together, well everyone except your groupies who want you all for themselves."

"That's it!" I said grinning way too hard which made my face hurt like crazy.

"What's it?"

"I'll call up some random girl and go on a date with her, that should take my mind off of Casey."

"you are so stupid man." Sam said rolling his eyes at me. Ignoring his comment I got up and went through my list of girls and there phone numbers. '_Maybe Lisa or Molly, no wait maybe Anna, or I could call Michelle. That's it! I'll call Michelle the girl pretty much loves me.'_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Sam yell "dude I gotta get home, see ya."

"yeah sure see ya dude bye" After Sam left I got my phone and dialed Michelle's number.

"hey Michelle I was wondering…You. Me. Date. Tonight?"

"I'd love too!" she said squealing into the phone. _'Wow I hate when she does that.'_

"okay pick you up at 8."

I threw the phone onto my bed and went to the bathroom to shower. '_Derek Venturi you are a genius. What a perfect way to get Casey out of your mind…I hope.'_


End file.
